Pequeñas hazañas de un héroe
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que Ganondorf fue derrotado. Link y Zelda establecieron una relación y con el tiempo, contrajeron matrimonio. De este matrimonio, un lindo regalo salió. Sin embargo, ser un padre joven no es muy fácil para nuestro héroe ¿Logrará Zelda sobrevivir a la torpeza de su ya esposo? Summary del asco.
1. Pañales

Hola! Emmm...primer fanfic en The Legend of Zelda!

Hola, qué tal e_e

Bueno, esto...

Si es que aquí existe alguno que me conozca del foro Super Smash Bros. ya sabrá un poco cómo manejo los personajes...

pero, como soy nueva en este foro, adelanto que en mis fics de comedia suelo poner a algunos personajes un poco ingenuos...

Ok, MUUY ingenuos

Bueno, solo aclaraba

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aquí mencionado pertenece al señor Miyamoto.

Excepto uno que no se menciona el nombre...

Ya verán de que hablo

* * *

Han pasado cuatro años desde que Ganondorf fue vencido por el gran héroe Link

Junto a la princesa Zelda, y sus otros compañeros.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Zelda y Link empezaron a conocerse.

Con el tiempo, ambos se enamoraron, y tiempo después, se casaron.

De este matrimonio, hace dos semanas que dio su primer fruto.

Era una mañana tranquila en el castillo de Hyrule.

Y Link se encontraba en un gran aprieto.

— mmm...

El pequeño bebé rubio lloraba sin cesar, mientras que el joven de veintiún años, al ser un padre joven, descifraba con la poca lógica que tenía, un gran dilema.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

El bebé siguió llorando con fuerza.

— ¡Responde!

El pequeño no paraba.

— ¡Soy tu padre, y me debes obedecer!

El recién nacido no dejaba de lloriquear.

Ya algo enfadado, sacó su espada, apuntándolo, haciendo su típico grito de guerra.

Se puso en posición de batalla, esperando a que su "enemigo" hiciera algún movimiento.

En ese instante, la madre de ese bebé abrió la puerta.

— Buenos días, Link, cómo has amaneci- ¡POR ELDIN, QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES!

Zelda corrió hacia su hijo, tirándole un golpe en la cara a Link casualmente, quién cayó de espaldas.

Lo cargó, y lo abrazó.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Link?

Link se levantó, sobándose la zona golpeada.

—Ay, como que te has puesto más fuertecita, Zelda.

Zelda lo miró con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Qué?

— Link... — Zelda suspiró — ¿Otra vez has estado soñando con Ganondorf?

—No...

— ¿Zant?

—No...

— ¿Midna?

— No...

— ¿Ilia?

— Gracias al cielo, no.

— ¿Ese mono de trasero colorado?

— ¡Te dije que no me hicieras acordar!

—Bueno, bueno... entonces... ¿Me responderías una pregunta?

— Claro, querida.

— ¿¡ES QUE INTENTABAS MATAR A NUESTRO HIJO O QUÉ!?— el grito fue tan fuerte que lanzó a Link al suelo otra vez.

Zelda, al salirse de control, hizo llorar de nuevo al bebé.

— Tranquilo, bebé, ya pasó...

Link los miró con horror, cogió su espada de nuevo, y se levantó.

—¡INTENTA ATACAR DE NUEVO!

— ¿Eh?

—¡DEJA A MI ESPOSA, ENVIADO DE ZANT!

— ¿Ah?

— ¡NO ME PROVOQUES!

— Oh, oh...

—¡AGUANTA ZELDA, YO TE SALVARÉ!

Link iba a abalanzarse contra Zelda y el bebé, a lo que ella hizo un elegante movimiento, esquivando a Link.

Tercera caída.

N/A:TERCER STRIKE, ESTÁ PONCHADO (Perdón, lo tenía que decir)

— Vaya, Zelda — dijo Link, intentando levantarse — y luego te quejas que me tardo mucho para salvarte y todo ese rollo, por lo cual suele pasar algo malo que me mete en más problemas y al final debo recorrerme el mundo unas cien veces más para arreglarlo.

Zelda extendió los brazos, con su bebé entre ellos, como queriendo mostrárselo a Link.

— ¿Ves esto?

Link miró al bebé, el cual era muy parecido a él, salvo por los ojos, que eran de Zelda, con extrema curiosidad.

— Sí, lo veo.

— ¿TE PARECE PELIGROSO? — dijo sacudiendo a la criatura.

—Bueno, su llanto le hace daño a mis oídos.

—Oh, por Din — Zelda bajó la cabeza, resignada.

Link seguía mirando al niño por todos los ángulos habidos y por haber.

Empezó a levantarle las orejas, los brazos, las piernas, mientras Zelda lo veía en extremo extrañada.

Cuando no tuvo más que levantar, empezó a olfatearlo.

Y al olerlo en su "zona" se dio una rebobinada a todo su cuerpo.

— Y encima, apesta...

Zelda, ya harta, puso al bebé en la cuna.

—Muy bien, Link — dijo ella, sonriendo desquiciada — haz algo por esta familia y cámbiale los pañales.

— ¿QUÉ? ¡ENCIMA QUE INTENTO MATARME!

Zelda se golpeó el rostro con la mano.

— Creo que por el bien de nuestro hijo, te ayudaré a hacerlo.

== Cinco minutos después ==

Link estaba en una posición pensativa, mirando atentamente al bebé. Zelda miraba a Link, esperanzada por que hiciera lo primero que se debe hacer al cambiarle el pañal a un bebé.

— Link... — dijo Zelda — ¿Qué tanto lo estás mirando?

—No lo miro.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No.

— Entonces ¿Qué rayos haces?

—Espero a que pueda ver mi sombra

— ¿Tu sombra?

—Sí, mi sombra.

— ¿Y qué hay con tu sombra?

— Es que cada vez que no sabía hacer algo, Midna salía de mi sombra...

Zelda cayó al estilo anime.

— Maldición, Midna ¿Dónde estás cuando de verdad se te necesita?

Zelda, ya resignada, le sacó los pañales a su hijo.

— Oh, mira eso, Zelda...

Zelda levantó una ceja, mirando a su esposo.

— El pequeño monstruito ha tenido un bebé, un lindo y apestoso bebé.

Zelda sonrió.

— Entonces, Link ¿Qué hace un salvaj...err...héroe cuando ve un monstruito?

— Depende de qué clase de monstruito sea

—Oh, Nayru, ¿Y ahora qué?

— Bueno, ya que este no se mueve, debemos esperar a que haga algo, para asegurarnos de que está vivo...

— Link, yo no creo que...

—¡Shh!

Link sacó su espada, apuntándola hacia aquel "monstruito", quedándose a la defensiva, mientras la pobre Zelda debía aguantar ese olor que despedía aquel "enemigo"

De pronto, el bebé movió una de sus piernas, moviendo al "monstruito"

— ¡ESTA VIVO!

Link estaba a punto de darle un ataque final al "monstruito", pero Zelda lo detuvo a tiempo.

— Link, déjame mostrarte cómo se hace.

Zelda limpió al bebé, y luego envolvió su pañal.

Se lo iba a dar a Link, pero lo pensó mejor, y fue ella quien echó el pañal al basurero.

Al regresar, ya con un pañal limpio, era hora de ponérselo al bebé.

— Bueno, Link — suspiró, ya algo agotada — pónselo ¿Quieres?

— ¿Cómo?

— Bueno, primero...

— Espera, espera...

— ¿?

— Voy a preguntarle a Midna

— Oh, por el amor de...

== Tres minutos después ==

— ¡Maldita seas Midna! ¡Toda la santa aventura fastidiando como mosquito, y ahora que es lago urgente ni como sombra te apareces!

Zelda suspiró

Le levantó las piernas a su pequeño, poniendo el pañal debajo de él.

— Ahora, haz algo y cierra el pañal.

— ¿Y cómo lo hago?

— ¡Maldición! ¡Puedes darte la vuelta al mundo un sinfín de veces! ¡Puedes aprender a usar un montón de armas en menos de cinco segundos! ¡Puedes luchar contra cosas que son mil veces más grandes que tú! ¿Y NO PUEDES CERRAR UN **** PAÑAL, POR DIN?

— Tampoco te enfades.

Link cogió los extremos del pañal, los cuales tenían adhesivos, incluso algunos decían "pegar aquí" pero no se le venía a la cabeza cómo hacerlo.

Entonces, el bebé orinó, cayéndole todo a Link.

Link soltó el pañal, y se dirigió a su habitación.

== Diez minutos después ==

— ¿Por qué te tardas tanto, Link?

— ¡Ya casi estoy listo!

— ¿Tanto sólo para limpiarte un poco de orina?

— ¿Orina?

— Sí, pues ¿Qué pensabas que era?

Al no recibir respuesta, Zelda abrió la puerta, y casi le da un desmayo al ver a Link.

— Debes estar bromeando...

Link tenía puesto su traje Zora, y miraba atónito a Zelda.

Zelda se golpeó con la mano el rostro nuevamente, y así, en esa posición, se fue a cerrarle el pañal a su hijo.

* * *

Bueno, este... no sé si dejarlo como un One-SHot o si seguirla y hacer que le de el biberon o las tipicas cosas que hacen los bebés...

en fin, dejen reviews! xd


	2. Biberón

Hola! Por lo visto les gusto que Link cambiara pañales, así que... les traigo el cap 2 (:

* * *

— ¡Zelda! ¡Lo hace de nuevo! ¡Lo hace de nuevo! ¡AYÚDAME, ZELDA! ¡VA A ACABAR CONMIGO! ¡NO TRAIGO NINGUNA POCIÓN! ¡HAZ ALGO!

Zelda, asustada, corrió donde Link. El hylian cargaba a su hijo, quien estaba completamente dormido, y éste le halaba un mechón completo de cabello.

La princesa soltó un largo suspiro, y cogió al bebé, atrayéndolo hacia sí, pero éste, no soltaba a Link, por lo que los tres estaban en una posición bastante graciosa. Zelda estirando a su hijo, Link con el cuello volteado, y el bebé, bueno, con una buena porción de cabello en una de sus manitos.

— ¡AHH! ¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡QUÍTAMELO!

— ¡Eso intento! ¡No quiere soltarte!

— ¡Mi espada está muy lejos! ¡NO RESISTIRÉ MUCHO MÁS!

— ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Parece que le agradas!

— ¡ZELDAAA!

— Aunque, no sé por qué le agradas, la verdad.

— ¡VA A QUITARME HASTA EL CEREBRO!

— Jaja, como si tuvieras uno, Link.

Zelda parecía estar disfrutando mucho esa escena, pero no era lo mismo para Link.

— ¡MÁTALO, MÁTALO, MÁTALO!

— ¡No! ¿Estás demente? No voy a matar a algo que salió de mí

— ¿Salió de ti?

— Sí, lo tuve aquí — señaló su abdomen — ¿No lo recuerdas?

— Ahh, espera...— Link, aunque estaba aún adolorido porque el bebé no lo soltaba, puso una pose pensativa — ¿TE LO COMISTE, ZELDA?

Zelda, algo enfadada, jaló más a su hijo, haciendo que Link soltara gritos de dolor.

Hasta que, de tanto gritar, el bebé despertó, junto con un llanto aturdidor.

Soltó a Link, quien cayó al suelo, y ahí, tirado, se cubría los oídos, mientras rodaba como demente.

— Creo que tienes ciertos problemas con la gravedad, Link — decía Zelda, mientras intentaba calmar a su hijo

— ¡HAZ QUE SE CALLE! ¡NO PUEDO LEVANTARME! ¡SU GRITO SUPERSÓNICO HACE SANGRAR A MIS OÍDOS!

— Jajaja, ya bebé, ya... oh..espera... ¡Ya sé que tiene!

— ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ?

Zelda puso uno de sus dedos en la boca del bebé, quien empezó a succionar, creyendo que era otra cosa. Link se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, y miró a Zelda.

— ¿¡Qué hace!?

— Succiona

— ¡OH DIOSAS, AHORA ES UN VAMPIRO!

Link salió corriendo.

Al rato, llegó con un crucifijo, una hostia, y vestido de sacerdote.

— ¡DEJA A MI ESPOSA EN PAZ!

—Link...

— ¡El crucifijo no funciona...!

Link tiró todo. Fue corriendo, y trajo un gran balde de agua.

— ¿PERO QUÉ HA-?

— ¡AGUA BENDITA, SEÑORES, AGUA BENDITA!

Link tiró un baldazo de agua a Zelda y al bebé, dejándolos empapados.

Zelda contenía su furia, pero el bebé seguía llorando.

-Una cambiada de ropa, y unos golpes después-

— Link, el bebé tiene hambre.

— ¿Que no le bastó con litros y litros de sangre?

— ¡Ni siquiera tiene dientes, idiota!

— Seguro eso es lo que te quiere hacer creer...

Zelda golpeó su rostro con la mano.

— Ve y tráele algo de comer.

Link se fue a la cocina. Zelda se sintió iluminada un instante, porque en la cocina estaban los biberones del pequeño.

Pero, algo extraño sucedía.

Link tardaba mucho, y eso hacía que a Zelda le corra un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

AL rato, apareció Link.

— Zelda, ya vine.

Link traía un emparedado en un plato.

— Oh, no me jo-

— ¡ENCIMA QUE LE HE TRAÍDO DE COMER!

— ¿¡TE DAS CUENTA QUE NO PUEDE COMER ESO!?

— ¿POR QUÉ NO? ¿¡ES QUE NO LE GUSTA EL JAMÓN O QUÉ!?

— ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?

— ¡INGRATA!

— IDIOTA... ÉL TOMA LECHE, L-E-C-H-E

— Ahh...— Link botó el emparedado por la ventana — haberlo dicho antes.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Link regresó.

— Zelda, ¿Por aquí hay alguna cabra o vaca?

— ¿Eh?

— Digo...debo ordeñar una...sino ¿De dónde le voy a dar leche?

Zelda rodó los ojos.

— En nuestro refrigerador hay muchos biberones con leche, Link, ve, caliéntalo, y luego tráelo.

Link se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ya allí, abrió el refrigerador y, en efecto, habían tres biberones.

— Calentar, calentar, humm...

...

Habían pasado diez minutos, y Zelda empezaba a impacientarse.

— Creo que mejor se la doy yo...

Estaba a punto de alimentar a la criatura, cuando su olfato percibió un olor un tanto desagradable.

— Oh, no me digas que...

Zelda fue a la cocina, junto con el bebé. Allí, casi le da un paro al ver a Link con una fogata frente a él.

— ¿ES EN SERIO, LINK?

— ¡Dijiste que había que calentarlo!

— ¡Para eso hay estufas, animal!

— ¡Oye! ¡Que me convierta en un lobo no significa que yo sea un animal!

— Como sea ¡Apaga eso!

— Me has herido...

— Oh, aquí viene de nuevo...

— ...en el fondo de mi preciado corazoncito...

— Ugh... ¡Cállate y apaga esa fogata que sino estaremos en problemas!

— ¡Ya! Diosas...qué gruñona...

Link se quedó parado mirando la fogata sin hacer absolutamente nada.

— No me digas que esperas a Midna de nuevo...

— ¿Eh? Estaba pensando la mejor manera para apagar esta fogata. ¡PERO TU IDEA ESTÁ MEJOR!

Zelda tenía ganas de darse contra la pared.

Con su hijo en uno de los brazos, y en el otro un gran balde de agua, apagó la fogata que Link había hecho. Luego, le arrebató el biberón, y se lo dio a su bebé. Sin embargo, Link seguía allí, inmóvil como estatua.

— Link, cariño, debes superar que Midna ya no...

— ¡Shhh!

— pero si sólo quiero...

— ¡Shhh! ¡Chitón!

— ¡No me chites!

Zelda, al ver que Link ya no le daría respuesta, se decidió a irse, con su bebé en brazos.

— Oh, estúpida y sensual Midna... algún día volverás, lo sé, lo sé...

— ¡NO LO HARÁ!

— ¡Y todavía que me habías dicho animal! — solloza — ¡Me siento ofendido!

— Zelda, oh no.. aquí vamos otra vez...

* * *

adsagsfagh no muy inspirada para comedia hoy (?

No sé, digan ustedes e_e

MUY CORTO? T¬T

Lo sé, no sabía qué más poner e_e


End file.
